POLOS
by Jeoan022
Summary: Karna Jungkook itu polos seperempat oon lebih sedikit ; VKook ; Seme! V ; Uke! Jungkook ; YAOI ( b x b ) ; T nyerempet dikit
1. Chapter 1

POLOS

.

.

.

.

VKook  
( V x Jungkook)

.

Cerita milik saya, Jungkook juga mikik saya /di bakar emak Jin -;/

.

Terinspirasi dari Bangtan Bomb saat mereka nonton MV Blood Sweat & Tears

.

Cerita pasaran, kalo gumoh silahkan tabok saya -;

.

Bahasa campur campur -;

.

Udah scroll aja kebawah -;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Member BTS lagi istirahat di dorm, di kamar sih lebih tepatnya  
Ada yang lagi bobo bobo tampan, ada yang ketawa sendiri, ada yang mandi, ada yang ngambek -eh siapa yang ngambek ?

Anda penasaran ?  
Sama, saya juga !

.

Tadi mereka lagi nonton MV baru yang judulnya darah keringat dan air mata  
Wihh dramatis ya judulnya :v  
Jadi gini, pas ada bagiannya JK -oknum penyebab kemarahan- sebut saja begitu  
Di bagian itu kan si JK di jari telunjuknya jatuh cairan ijo gitu, terus dia isep tuh jarinya semua member pada histeris histeris manja sampe si leader ngakuin ke-sexy-an si JK ini, siapa coba yang kaga emosi kalo pacarnya di bilang sexy sama orang lain

Menurut TH -pacar si JK- JK ini polosnya seperempat oon lebih sedikit /?  
Ayo kita ke kamar TH dan JK /?

.

"Hyuuuung~" Jungkook bergelayut manja di lengan pacar blondenya

Taehyung hanya diam, dia masih ngambek. Kesel lah pokoknya

"Hyungie~ hiks" tuh kan, udah di bilang juga apa ini bocah kaga ada sexy nya sama sekali, baru juga di diemin pacar udah mau nangis aja

"Diam lah kook, aku mau tidur" Taehyung ngelepasin tangan pacar polosnya

"Tae Tae hyung kenapa tidak mau bicara denganku hiks" Nangis lah si JK dan membuat TH tak tahan untuk merengkuhnya /tsah :v/

.

Taehyung masih diam, pura pura tidur sih sebenernya. Tapi ga lama dia bangun ga tega juga sih diemin pacar cantik imut manis polos nya

"Sttt diam sayang, maafkan hyung hm ?" Ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh montok itu :3

"Hiks hiks hyuuuung~" Yang di peluk malah makin kenceng meweknya

Taehyung mencium kening pacarnya dan sukses membuatnya diam "Maafkan hyung kookie"

"H-hyung hiks kenapa mendiami kookie hiks ?" Arghhh Taehyung ga tahan, tatapan polosnya seolah memanggil untuk di hajar hajar ena /? :v

"Err hyung hanya tidak suka kau di bilang sexy, kau itu polos sayang, dan kau hanya holeh sexy di depan hyung" Taehyung menempelkan dahi mereka

"Tapi... hyung malsh lebih sexy di MV, punggung hyung kan..."

CUP

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong karna bibirnya sudah di cium duluan oleh Taehyung

"Itu kan profesionalitas sayang, bagianmu kan karna kau di suruh oleh Jimin kan, kau kenapa mau saja menuruti makhluk bantet macam dia sayaaaang" Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi bakpao itu

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya "Uhm maafkan kookie hyung"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Cium hyung dulu" sambil menunjuk nunjuk bibirnya

"Ungg... ungg..." Jungkook malu malu ciyeee

"Yasu-"

CUP CUP CUP CUP CUP

Lima kali ciuman berturut turut di bibir. Wah rasanya seperti Taehyung akan melayang ke angkasa menemui keluarga aliennya danvsegera melamar Jungkook -eh.

"Maafkan kookie ya~"

"Hehehe tak apa sayang, eumm... mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan ?"

"Sesuatu apa hyungie ?" Jungkook menatap polos

"Kita latihan vocal sambil naik kuda, mau ?" Taehyung sudah menyeringai sexy kawan kawan

"Ayo hyuuuuuung !" Nah kalau sudah begini rasanya Taehyung seperti om om pedopil yang akan memangsa anak kecil yang polos

.

Di luar sana ada jomblo yang terbangun tengah malam, duduk sendirian di ruang TV "WOY TAEHYUNG JUNGKOOK KECILKAN SEDIKIT SUARA KALIAN !" Tau kan siapa yang jomblo di BTS ?

"HOSEOK, TAEHYUNG, JUNGKOOK CEPAT TIDUR ATAU TIDAK ADA JATAH SARAPAN BESOK !" Ohh itu suara emak

GAWAT.  
Cepet kabur gengs emak Seokjin kalau galak emang ga pernah neko neko /?  
Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apaan ini weh :v  
Oan ngakak pas nonton Bangtan Bomb itu, mukanya JK polos banget kaya anak ilang pas nonton MV nya sendiri  
Btw, jangan lupa review ya, kalo ga review pantatnya BISULAN. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

POLOS

.

.

.

.

VKook  
( V x Jungkook)

.

Cerita milik saya, Jungkook juga mikik saya /di bakar emak Jin -;/

.

Terinspirasi dari Bangtan Bomb 21st Century Girl Dance Practice Halloween ver.

.

Cerita pasaran, kalo gumoh silahkan tabok saya -;

.

Bahasa campur campur -;

.

Udah scroll aja kebawah -;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Member BTS lagi istirahat, malam ini mereka sudah selesai take video dance practice 21st CG  
Mereka sih senang senang saja mendapatkan kostum halloween, apalagi sang maknae yang mendapat kostum kelinci abu abu  
Tapi tidak dengan pacarnya, wajahnya di kusut seperti pakaian yang belum di setrika

.

Member lainnya sudah mengganti kostum mereka tapi Jungkook, dia tetap tidak mau melepas kostum kelinci kesukaannya itu, dia malah sibuk mengambil selca dengan berbagai macam gaya

"Kookie-ah" Taehyung memanggilnya

"Ohh Tae-hyung, kemarilah ayo kita mengambil selca berdua" Lihatlah Jungkook sangat bersemangat mengajak Taehyung untuk selca bersama

"Kookie lepaskan kostum mu ini, apa kau tidak merasa panas ?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mengelus pipi gembil pacarnya

"Ugh shireo ! Aku suka kostum ini, aku tidak akan melepasnya bahkan ketika aku tidur !" Jungkook membuang mukanya, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil bibir di majukan 5 senti

.

Taehyung menggeram rendah, singa dalam dirinya sudah di pancing oleh seekor kelinci nakal

PLAK

"AAAAARGG ! Hyung kenapa kau memukul bokongku ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus bokong sexynya

"Itu hukuman untuk kelinci nakal sepertimu"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan membaringkan Jungkook di atas pahanya dengan posisi tengkurap

"Kau harus di hukum Bunny" oh oh oh Taehyung mengeluarkan smirk mematikan

PLAK

"Ahh hyung !"

PLAK

"U-uhh maafkan aku hyung"

PLAK

"Unghh hyung"

Taehyung tidak memukul bokong Jungkook dengan keras, mana tega dia menyakiti kelincinya

Ah Taehyung punya ide

HA HA HA

.

"Ughh hyung ahhh j-jangan meremas bokongku"

OHH

YESH

UMH

OHH

AHH

YESH

Tangan Taehyung sangat telaten meremasnya seperti sedang menguleni adonan kue

Tak lama kemudian -

"TAEHYUNG BYUNTAE ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?! . CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANMU PACARAN DENGAN ANAKKU !"

.

Yahh kalian pasti tau siapa itu, begitu mendengar teriakannya Taehyung langsung berlari seperti maling yang kedapatan sedang mencuri, bagi Taehyung hyung tertua mereka itu bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa kedua  
Wajahnya saja yang cantik tapi jangan coba coba melecehkan anak perawannya jika tak ingin berakhir seperti Taehyung

WQWQWQWQWQ

Apaan ini weh :v  
Anggao aja ini sequel dari chap kemaren yaa

Oan gemes liat kuki pake baju kelinci, rasanya mau di karungin terus bawa pulang  
Oan paling suka pas bagian kuki yang "oh everybody wanna love ya", di situ dia cute maksimal

Udah ah ga usah banyak bacot  
Maaf kalo ada typo ya. Oan ngetik di hp soalnya

Btw, jangan lupa review ya, kalo ga review pantatnya BISULAN. ^-^


	3. PROMO

Halooo

Maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan update ya, oan cuma mau nawarin reader sekalian buat ikut GMFLY PRO sama oan, soalnya oan lagi promo 150k only

GMFLY itu berbasis web, di sana ada banyak isinya, pib konveksi, line proyeksi, apk, e book, theme line, intinya banyak deh

Kalian bisa jadi rich fangirl kalo join itu, ini bisnis halal kok, member di web udah 2800

Banyak fangirl fanboy yg sukses karna join GMFLY

Nah kalo kalian minat add aja OA line oan ya @rfz7223h pake @ ya

Nanti kalian bakal oan bimbing sampe bisa

Oan tunggu yah


End file.
